heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Rage/Gallery
Images Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage. Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage to Zeus Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero wrathfuly glaring at Cizer, who killed Cemil. The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud raging at Lincoln for calling her a worst sister ever IMG_0717.PNG|Vegeta yells at Goku after he whispered talked to Old Kai to make out with Bulma Patrick rage.png|Patrick growling with rage ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's rage after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe in "Mirror Gem" she tries to grab the mirror when getting slaps by Steven. Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's Rage. Powerpuff_rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. yin gets angry.jpg|Yin's rage. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider raging at his father, Billy for being a really horrible father to him. File:AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read punching D.W. for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles raging at his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. 622DBC18-3A3C-4960-B249-82143C477BD7.png|Sir Topham Hatt furious with Thomas, thinking he was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace.. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk's rampaging rage Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yeling at Buzz, who still believes that he is real space ranger. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Himada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's micobots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen angry about re-fixing the road and being stranded in Radiator Springs. Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood pissed off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep furious the family shattered the shell Guy gave her. File:Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen furiously yelling at Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan. Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg|Pirate Captain's heroic rage that Charles Darwin doesn't have any gold. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord furiously yelling at Gamora, after finally discovering what Cheers is. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula, after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpeg|Shrek finally reaching the end of his rope and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. File:Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Ligtning McQueen raging at Cruz Ramirez over his waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house while she is threatening him with a knife and he yells and curses at her. He becomes savage depression, for him and Chris for having sex and punishing them both. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet Cosmo_Angry.jpg|Cosmo gets angry. Luigiangry.gif|Luigi enraged after losing a game. Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy's angry with Max after Max gave the wrong direction at the junction. Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting lashes at Skylar in his raging breakdown. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback's rage at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it. He becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's rage at Josh Nichols for having an argument about the foam finger by shouting, "I'm moving out!". John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted in the bedroom, as he and Ted start to have a fight. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin raging at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. File:Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko raging at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan finally snaps and powers up to Super Saiyan after Spovovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. IMG_0767.JPG|Carl Grimes yells at his coma father Rick Grimes telling him it's his fault that Hershel Greene is dead and the other people Category:Galleries